warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Oneshot/ Loofstroom's Verleden
Oké Welkom bij Oneshot 2!! Het zal gaan over weenie. Dat bedenk ik wel tijdens het schrijven. Avondpoot (overleg) 30 aug 2016 17:44 (UTC) Loofstroom's Verleden Voor Mistlicht, mijn kleine stalker. '' Een sierlijke witte poes met lichtbruine cyperse vlekken glipte door het struikgewas. Haar ogen stonden op scherp en haar oren waren gespitst op ieder geluidje. Haar dikke flanken wezen erop dat ze zwanger was. Ze moest vlug een schuilplaats vinden! Ze glipte door de struiken en plofte neer. Terwijl ze zwaar hijgde begonnen de weeën. Een klein wit poesje met bruine vlekjes die zwarte cyperse strepen hadden was geboren aan het eind van de ochtend. Toch bleef er bloed vloeien vanonder haar staart. Tegen de avond was de poes dood, terwijl haar kitten luid jankte en piepte. Uiteindelijk vond een patrouille het katje. Ze namen haar mee naar het kamp, waar ze gezoogd en verzorgd werd. En de kitten wist nooit wie haar èchte moeder was, ze wist niet eens dat haar pleegmoeder niet haar echte moeder was... *** "Loofkit!" Loofkit keek op. Haar moeder, Besbloem, liep vlug naar haar toe en likte haar vacht."Kom terug mee naar de kraamkamer!" mauwde ze. Loofkit knikte gedwee en trippelde achter haar moeder aan naar binnen."Mam?" vroeg ze. Besbloem keek haar aan."Ja?" Loofkit slikte en schuifelde met haar poten over de grond."Ik.. de andere kittens willen niet meer met de spelen en Klimopster kijkt me steeds raar aan." Besbloem's ogen werden zacht en ze likte haar dochter over haar kopje."Het is moeilijk voor oudere kittens en vooral leiders om een kitten te begrijpen zoals moeders. Hun jeugd ligt verder weg en ze begrijpen je niet meer. Dit maakt ze achterdochtig." Loofkit knikte. Ze wou zo gauw mogelijk slapen en haar melk drinken. Terwijl ze zich tegen haar moeder aannestelde merkte ze weer het verschil op tussen hun pelzen. Besbloem; slank, een pluizige vacht en een prachtige blauwgrijze pels. Loofkit; wit met zwart en bruine cyperse vlekjes. Blijkbaar hadden de andere jongen dat ook opgemerkt. Ravenkit, een zwart katertje, trippelde naar zijn al even zwarte moeder toe. Loofkit zuchtte. Was zij ook maar blauwgrijs! En even gespierd, en slank, en zacht.. ze had een plukkige, klittige vacht, grote waterige ogen en ze was mager en klein. De andere kittens keken op haar neer; met hun dikke donsvachtje, heldere, gezonde ogen en hun grootte en spieren. Loofkit wist dat er geruchten rondhingen in de Clan over haar en haar moeder; ''Ze zijn eigenlijk niet echt familie... wist je dat ze zeggen dat Loofkit een zwerfkitten is? Volgens mij komt die kitten uit een andere Clan.. houdt Besbloem iets geheim? Is Loofkit gevlekt? Ik dacht dat ze op Besbloem leek.. ''Loofkit werd er gek van. Maar morgen ging ze leerling worden! Dan zou ze er wat beter uitzien. Onzeker kijkend naar Amberkit en Varenkit, die de kraamkamer binnenkwamen, schuifelde ze wat dichter naar haar moeder toe. Opeens merkte ze dat Besbloem weg was."Besbloem?" fluisterde ze. Maar haar moeder was aan de andere kant van het kamp, bij de hoop verse prooi."Hé Loofkit!" Ravenkit sprong huppend naar haar toe. Loofkit piepte bang en schoot onder een klein struikje in de kraamkamer, waar pasgeboren kittens bleven als hun moeder op jacht was."Ze is gewoon bang!" hoonde Langkit, een zwart jong en Ravenkit's broertje. Ravenkit knikte instemmend en ging naast zijn broertje zitten. De twee zwarte jongen hielden Loofkit scherp in de gaten terwijl Amberkit naar voren trippelde. Zij en Varenkit waren de hele ochtend de kraamkamer uit geweest!"Ik ben Amberpoot nu!" mauwde ze trots. Varenkit verscheen naast haar."En ik ben Varenpoot." haar grijze staart zwaaide even heen en weer."We slapen nu in het leerlingenhol." de twee zusjes raakten Loofkit kort aan en deden er heel wat langer over afscheid te nemen van Ravenkit en Langkit."En nu?" piepte Loofkit stilletjes. Langkit en Ravenkit snoven."Ga terug naar waar je vandaan komt, zwerfkat!" grauwde Langkit. Hij hief zijn kop hoog op en schreed met Ravenkit naar buiten. Loofkit bleef geschrokken zitten. De woorden hadden haar pijn gedaan. Zwerfkat? Dat moest ze uitpluizen."Ravenkit!" ze sprong vlug naar het grotere katertje toe."Wat bedoelde Langkit met 'zwerfkat'?" piepte ze. Ravenkit hief zijn kin op en keek op haar neer."Ga maar naar de oudsten met die vraag. Je zal alle antwoorden krijgen die je wilt." hij zwiepte met zijn staart en sjokte naar Amberpoot, die op de open plek zat naast haar mentor, een rode kat. Loofkit rende vlugjes naar het oudstenhol."Lapjesvacht?" piepte ze."Lapjesvacht?" een prachtige poes met grote, hazelkleurige ogen en een bonte, uitgeveegd gevlekte vacht kwam tevoorschijn. Allebei haar achterpoten lagen slapjes op de grond terwijl ze zich ophees aan haar voorpoten."Ja?" vroeg ze. Loofkit schuifelde een stukje naar de poes toe. Haar staart, achterpoten en ruggengraat waren allemaal verlamd, tot haar borst. Ze was aangereden op het donderpad en ze was er nooit meer bovenop gekomen. Nu sliep ze in het oudstenhol. Lapjesvacht knikte dat Loofkit een stukje naar voren mocht gaan."Wat wil je weten?" Loofkit slikte."Ik.. Langkit noemde me een zwerfkat en ik wil weten waarom." murmelde ze. Lapjesvacht knikte."Ooit vond een patrouille jou en je moeder in het bos," mauwde ze."Besbloem?" riep Loofkit uit."Nee.. een naamloze zwerfpoes." murmelde Lapjesvacht. *** Loofstroom keek op toen de zon opkwam. Haar wake was voorbij! Amberveder en Ravenblad zaten naast elkaar aan de uithoek van de open plek. Loofstroom keek bitter toe hoe Besbloem haar nieuwe jongen de kraamkamer uitholp. Een schattig grijs poesje struikelde, en Loofstroom werd nog nijdiger toen ze het liefdevolle gebaar zag waarmee Besbloem het jonkie overeind hielp. Manen lang had ze gedacht dat Besbloem haar echte moeder was, maar nu... Haar klauwen schoten in en uit en trokken sporen in het zand. Het was tijd voor actie. Vlug schoot ze overeind en glipte ze het kamp uit. Na een tijdje wandelen vond ze precies wat ze nodig had. Besbloem gaapte en rekte zich uit. Loofstroom kon wel juichen toen haar pleegmoeder te muis zag liggen."Wat lief van de krijgers!" murmelde ze. Haar jongen, Sintelkit, Vlamkit en Askit, piepten vrolijk."Ik ga eventjes weg, schatjes!" miauwde Besbloem opgewekt. De kittens knikten en speelden verder. Besbloem glipte de kraamkamer uit."Hee, een muis!" piepte Askit. Ze dook naar de muis en nam een hapje. Vlamkit deed haar na en vlug volgde Sintelkit hun voorbeeld. Loofstroom grijnsde; alles liep volgens plan! Besbloem en haar jongen verdienden te sterven! Askit verstijfde opeens. Hij jammerde luid en stortte stuiptrekkend op de grond. Wit schuim welde op uit zijn mond, vermengd met bloed en de zaden van de doodsbessen uit de muis. Vlamkit en Sintelkit lagen enkele tellen later ook op de grond, kronkelend en huilend. Besbloem was nog steeds niet terug. Toen Sintelkit uiteindelijk slap werd, net als haar broertjes, duurde het nog even voor hun moeder binnenkwam. De poes jammerde luid en zag de doodsbessen in de muis. Vlug maakte Loofstroom zich uit de voeten. Loofstroom zat bij het medicijnhol een muis te eten. Het dier was erg mollig, dus deed ze er lang over. De medicijnkat, Rivierbries, gleed zachtjes onder de doornstruiken door met een bosje jeneverbessen in haar muil. De poes stond stil toen ze langs kwam bij Loofveder. Ze liet het bosje vallen en keek neer op Loofstroom, wiens vacht onbehaaglijk tintelde."Loofstroom," murmelde de zilvergrijze poes zachtjes. Loofstroom keek verstrooid op."Wat heb je gedaan?" prevelde Rivierbries verdrietig. Loofstroom verstijfde."Hoe-" Rivierbries zwiepte met haar staart."De SterrenClan weet veel, Loofstroom. Ga zo door, en jij zal je niet bij hen voegen." zonder verder nog iets te zeggen glipte ze het medicijnhol in. Loofstroom schuifelde ongemakkelijk heen en weer."Loofstroom!" Besbloem trippelde naar haar toe."Wil je met me jagen?" Loofstroom dacht even na. Een plan.."Gaan we bij de kloof?" vroeg ze. Besbloem knikte een akkoord. De twee poezen draafden het kamp uit."Vlamkit, Sintelkit en Askit.." zei Besbloem gesmoord. Loofstroom kon een golf van haat niet onderdrukken. Ze zweeg. Eenmaal bij de kloof hielden de poezen halt."Weet je, ''moeder," prevelde Loofstroom. Besbloem keek haar vragend aan."Jij hebt me geadopteerd, heh?" Besbloem verstijfde en begon onophoudelijk te beven."Ja.. Oh Loofstroom.." fluisterde ze. Loofstroom keek kil naar het bulderende water in de kloof."Ik heb lang genoeg gewacht. Ik heb veel meegemaakt. Het enige wat ik wou was loyaliteit en respect. Het enige wat ik wou was een Clangeboren verleden. Ik heb lang genoeg gewacht op mijn wraak." ze hief haar kop op."En nu zal ik hem krijgen!" voor Besbloem kon reageren trapte Loofstroom haar van de rand van de kloof. De blauwgrijze poes stortte krijsend omlaag en smakte op de bodem van het ravijn, half in het water en half op de zandgrond."Loofstroom!" ademde een bekende stem. Ravenblad stond achter haar. Loofstroom verstijfde, maar de kater trippelde gewoon vlug naar haar toe en drukte zijn neus in haar pels. Loofstroom voelde zich onwennig. Waarom brulde hij niet tegen haar? Waarom vermoordde hij haar niet? Begreep hij haar misschien? Begreep hij dat dit de enige manier was? Loofstroom begon te trillen. Tranen vormden zich in haar ooghoeken en rolden over haar gezicht omlaag. Ravenblad likte zachtjes haar pluizige borstvacht en haar schouders. Ze klemde haar kaken op elkaar. Haar beeld werd wazig van de tranen. Ze onderdrukte een snik. Opeens zette Ravenblad zijn tanden in haar keel. Loofstroom vestijfde."Ra-" maar de kater ramde haar tegen de grond en verscheurde haar gehele keel. Bloed gutste over de grond. Hij reet haar buik open en hield haar klem. Ze snakte naar adem van de pijn en de schok, bloed vermengde zich met haar tranen. Haar beeld werd donkerder en een rood waas vormde zich aan haar ooghoeken."Je hebt ons verraden!" siste Ravenblad gebroken."Ik wou gewoon loyaal zijn.." prevelde Loofstroom verstikt."Ik wou dat ik hier geboren was. Ik wou gewoon respect. Ik wou gewoon mijn moeder gekend hebben." het knellende gevoel dat ze altijd had in haar borst werd sterker. Ze snikte zachtjes."Het is alsof je iedere dag gespietst wordt. Alsof iedereen toekijkt, en gewoon omdat je anders dan hen bent niets doen om te helpen." fluisterde ze, haar stem dik van het bloed dat haar keel vulde. Maar Ravenblad kende geen genade."Je hebt drie kittens vermoord!! Je hebt een pleegmoeder gehad die van je hield! Ik hoop dat je zal branden in het hiernamaals!" hij gaf haar een klap op haar nek. Er klonk een knappend geluid, Loofstroom verslapte en haar ogen werden donker en glazig. Dan werd alles zwart, verdronken in een eeuwige duisternis. *** Loofstroom werd wakker in een donker woud. Hoge, kale bomen strekten zich tot in de eeuwigheid uit en er waren geen sterren aan de hemel. Het enige licht kwam van reflecterende paddenstoelen die een groen licht afgaven. Ze zakte ineen en begon zachtjes te huilen. Ze huilde om haar pleegzusjes en broer, omdat ze ze vermoord had, ze huilde om haar pleegmoeder, van wie ze gewoon wou dat het haar echte moeder geweest was, ze huilde om haar moeder, die ze nooit gekend had, en ze huilde om Ravenblad, van wie ze had gehouden. Ze huilde omdat de SterrenClan, na alles wat ze had meegemaakt, haar naar deze plek had gezonden. Ze huilde omdat ze nooit liefde had gekend. En ze huilde omdat haar wraak allesbehalve zoet was geweest. EINDE Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Avondpoot's Oneshots